(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to projectile launching devices and more particularly to an energy storage and low-noise launch system using an elastomeric bladder as the energy storage medium.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Present means of rapidly converting potential energy of a working fluid into kinetic energy of a projectile launched along with such fluid are either ram pump or turbine pump based ejection systems. Such systems are mechanically complex and thus tend to radiate noise into the surrounding fluid medium.
A ram pump type of energy storage and conversion system converts the potential energy of compressed air stored in a flask into kinetic energy of a mechanical piston assembly, which assembly in turn transfers this kinetic energy to the working fluid in contact with the piston. Such a system, however, requires a comparatively massive piston assembly in order to transfer sufficient kinetic energy to the working fluid to launch the projectile. Further, mechanical friction together with the mass of the piston assembly act to reduce system efficiency and to produce substantial radiated noise. The ram pump system also includes numerous other mechanical components, in addition to the piston assembly, which require frequent maintenance.
A turbine pump energy storage and transfer system converts the potential energy of compressed air stored in a flask into kinetic energy of a working fluid via the cooperative action of three major components; an air turbine, a speed reduction unit, and a rotary impeller pump. Such a system further requires a complex high-speed air-turbine drive unit, and a complex, low cavitation impeller pump design. The turbine pump system is thus costly due to the complexity of the required mechanical components and is also quite noisy due to dynamic interaction of many of the system components. In addition, overall system efficiency is quite low due to the combined mechanical losses of these three major components.